sentinelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Onattie
From the time she was a calf, Onattie was always going out on her own exploring rather than stay by her mother's side as the rest of the calves did at that age. More than once a passing hunter or warrior would have to pull her hide out of the fire when the local beasts desired veal as their supper. She was often witnessed trying to talk with the animals and win them with gentleness, even when faced with certain harm or even death. When it came to assign tasks, the chief had no problem deciding what her task should be in the larger scheme of things. "You shall be a hunter, Onattie, and you will travel the world learning your skills. When the time comes, young Tauren, you shall teach others the way of the beast and share your knowledge to all who ask." The chief in his wisdom was so correct about the young cow. As she grows and learns, her willingness to share and help has grown. All one has to do is ask, and if it is within her means Onattie will be glad to help in any way. As when she was a calf, Onattie tends to be distracted about the nature and happenings around her. You need to walk up and gently tap her on the shoulder to get her attention sometimes when you need things - don't be afraid to ask and you will find a friend for life. ---- Some turns later .... Onattie sat on her kodo and sighed. The smoke from the fire ring still lingered in the air as members of the clan prepared to move on. Sounds of packing and muffled speech reached her ears, and she saw an occasional glance her direction, but most of the clan was going about their business as if she didn't exit. She was wrong to say those words, wrong to speak in anger. Now the clan had abandoned her. Not only had they abandoned her, but they had unceremoniously drug her gear outside of the warmth of the fire circle and left it there - some members kicking dirt on it as they walked away. What would the great chief say to her now, removed from the clan in disgrace? If only she had chosen her words more carefuly, and spoken to only those she could trust to understand ... She urged her kodo to pull his head from the scrub grass and whistled for her wolf, then slowly turned her back on the clan and road away without a backwards glance, choosing a road she had not been on before as a distraction and for the adventure it would offer. ---- A few days later .... Onattie let out a long, slow sigh and reached down and scratched her pet's head. The magnificent animal, a shading of gray and brown, with black shading along his back, stood stoically as was his manner, his gold eyes showing his gentle side as he waited for his mistress to speak. "I think that your name shall be 'Forgiven'", she said, peering into the fluid golden depths, "Because everyone deserves to be, and no one understands how to forgive better than lupus." His tail swayed in agreement, yes, it was a good name. Just then, Onattie felt a gentle tug on her cloak and turned to see who was behind her. A member of her former clan stood there, flanked by several others. "We came to check on you," she said, "and ask of you a favor." Onattie stiffened, unsure if she was ready to ask what that might be, and then slowly nodded, the pleasant looks she was getting from the faces setting her at ease. "We'd like to form a new clan, and we'd like you to lead it." she sad, the others nodding in agreement. Onattie stood taller and paused for a moment, "You know it won't be easy,", the words building a quiet strength as she spoke, "I'm sometimes a bit strong willed, and some of the others might not understand why you are joining me." The group remained steadfast with no signs of uncertainty and listened. "But if you deem me worthy, I will do my best to lead." There was a silence that was deep with understanding, and one by one the clansmen came closer and encircled her with an accepting warmth. "It will be fine," they said, almost in the same breath. Onattie knew that there was strength in friendship as long as the clan was together. ---- Category:TaurenCategory:HunterCategory:Horde